


short fic

by rex_corvus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, headcanons, probably no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_corvus/pseuds/rex_corvus
Summary: i don't really know how to call this... it's just a drabble i guess





	short fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work ever that i decided to post. also english is NOT my first language, so if you find any mistakes or sentences that make you go hmMmMMMm please do tell, i need to know

 kyra was good but not in the way _alexios_ was. thaletas was thinking maybe he’d gone mad? sailing to these islands to his beautiful lover only to fall in love with a _misthios_. alexios was beautiful too, in his own way. in a _god-like_ way. he was magnificent, stunning. sometimes he’d shined pure gold and thaletas wondered, was it just his imagination? he was everything kyra wasn’t.  
 it felt _good_ when they were fighting by each other’s side, it felt _good_ when they were watching sunrise together, lying on stone rocks, it felt _even_ _better_ when they were lying in bed, listening to restless sea trying to drown his ship, to drag it into its abyss. they could do anything they’d want.  
 it was different with kyra, only her way around, demanding and obsessed even. too difficult, too complicated. no, thaletas liked kyra, but did she really stand a chance when a _god_ was standing right there _in the flesh_?  
 there was something that thaletas couldn’t quite define when alexios was near him — an _uncertain_ feeling of freedom he already knew. it appeared every time he sailed back to sparta, fought for sparta, thought of sparta. sparta always had his heart and when alexios claimed it — it wasn’t a betrayal, for alexios was a part of her.  
 in rare moments of peace when athenians weren’t attacking them and alexios was sleeping, he’d watch him. something in his expression changed so subtly he could never tell what exactly, but alexios’ face looked so serene in these moments. always so concentrated, his eyes searching for a prey with an _eagle-like gaze,_  his muscles must be exhausted from all this constant tension. thaletas thought, even gods needed rest.  
 alexios liked to laugh and thaletas liked making him laugh. alexios liked killing too, that was a bit more harder, but thaletas liked looking at his face in the moments of last strike. it was always fascinating to watch alexios slit athenian throats. some sort of a ritual to him with red war paint all over his body and an _eagle_ flying above him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
